Mach die Augen zu und küss' mich
by Balinese
Summary: Wehrlos...


Mach die Augen zu und küss mich

WeißKreuz-FanFiction

Autor: Balinese (Yohjikun@gmx.de)

Typ: Songfic

Warnungen: ein bisschen Lime, sad (kann sein, dass noch mehr drin ist. Kenn mich mit Warnungen nicht so aus ^^*)

Rating: PG (?!)

Disclaimer: Nein, die süßen Jungen von Weiß Kreuz gehören mir immer noch nicht (*leider leider*), sondern *auf Koyasu deut*. Eben so wenig kann ich das Lied „Mach die Augen zu und küss mich" von „Die Ärzte" als meines bezeichnen.

Kommentar: Tja, da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, so was schreibt man in der Schule *lach* Aaaaalso, Liebesbriefe (immer her damit *breitgrins* Man kann ja mal hoffen ^^***), Morddrohungen (Achtung, ich schreib zurück *evilgrin*), Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik bitte an: Yohjikun@gmx.de ^^

Bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^***

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich 

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich

Und dann sag, dass du mich liebst

Ein leises Klopfen. Kaum hörbar und doch richtete der Bewohner des Zimmers sofort seine Augen auf die Tür.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Eine vorsichtige Frage, jedoch erhielt er keine Antwort. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und eine Figur betrat das nur von einer Kerze kaum erhellte Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich wieder. 

Eine Zeit verging, dann ein leises Flüstern. „Es tut mir leid... aber... es war doch klar... wir... es war nicht für immer bestimmt gewesen... und er..." 

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Person zu der er sprach sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Es war zu dunkel, um es zu sehen, aber der warme Atem den er auf seiner Haut spürte, verriet ihm, dass er nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Von den tiefen Augen in denen man sich vergaß, von den sanften Lippen, die er so oft mit seinen eigenen berührt hatte. Und nun sollte das nie wieder geschehen?

Ich weiß genau, es ist nicht wahr,

doch ich spüre keinen Unterschied,

wenn du dich mir hingibst.

Zeit verging und keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Wäre er nicht direkt vor ihm gestanden, er hätte es wohl überhört. Die sanften Worte, die von seinem Gegenüber zu ihm hinüber klangen. „... küss mich..." Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl der andere die Bewegung im Dunkeln wohl nur erahnen konnte. 

„Küss mich!" Diesmal kommandierend. Er wich weiter zurück und stieß mit seinem Rücken gegen die Tür. Ehe er nach der Türklinke greifen konnte, war der warme Körper des anderen gegen seinen gepresst und seine Lippen mit denen seines Gegenübers bedeckt.

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,

mach mir ruhig etwas vor.

Ich vergesse, was passiert ist

Und ich hoffe und ich träume,

ich hätt' dich noch nicht verloren.__

In der ersten Sekunde sprach sein Körper auf das gewohnte Gefühl an. Auf dieses Gefühl, das ihm durch die Monate hindurch so viel Befriedigung, Verständnis und Schutz versprochen und gegeben hatte. Doch war es mehr, das er wollte. Er wollte gebraucht werden... wirklich geliebt werden... jemanden lieben... Und den hatte er nun gefunden.

Er riss seinen Kopf zur Seite. „... hör auf..." Seine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. Es schien so, als ob die Dunkelheit des Raumes seine Worte verschlucken würde.

„Nein... das werde ich nicht tun..." Geschickte Hände glitten über seinen Oberkörper und öffneten die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. „...bitte... ich kann nicht..."

Es ist mir absolut egal,

ob du nur noch mit mir spielst.

- Tu was du willst -

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. „ Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht. Soll er es dir verbieten? Kannst du es wegen ihm nicht mehr?" Sein Kopf war immer noch zur Seite gewandt und er senkte seinen Blick gen Boden. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist. Bitte... nimm es hin..."

Er biss ihm sanft, aber doch so fest, dass er vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte ins Ohrläppchen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Bissstelle. „Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht einfach so hinnehme...?" Hände versuchten ihn von sich wegzudrücken. „Bitte... ich kann nicht..." Langsam wanderten Fingerspitzen über seine Brust. 

„...ich kann nicht..." Mit jedem verzweifelten Satz war seine Stimme leiser geworden, doch er konnte nicht aufgeben. „ Ich kann nicht... Ich will nicht!!!" 

Die liebkosenden Berührungen auf seiner Haut verstummten jäh. Seine letzten Worte schien noch durch den Raum zu hallen. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden. Nur der gedämpfte Atem des anderen drang zu ihm hinüber, als ihn plötzlich zwei starke Hände an seinen Handgelenken packten und ihn gegen die Wand schmetterten. „Du willst also nicht? Nach alldem, was ich für dich getan habe. Nach alldem, was zwischen und war. Nach alldem, was wir geteilt hatten." Er wurde unsanft von der Wand aufs Bett geworfen. Der heiße Körper des anderen legte sich über ihn. 

„Dann werde ich dich mir wieder willig machen!" 

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,

ist es auch das letzte mal.

Lass uns den Moment des Abschieds

noch verzögern,

lass mich jetzt noch nicht allein

mit meiner Qual.

Verzweifelt wandte er sich unter ihm. „Iie... iie.. bitte.. lass mich gehen..." Brutal wurden seine Arme nach oben gerissen und über seinem Kopf zusammengehalten. „Nie. Nie werde ich dich gehen lassen! Du bist mein!"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurden die Hände des anderen durch im blassen Kerzenschein silbern schimmernde Handschellen ersetzt. Er setzte sich auf und ließ seine Hand langsam seinen Oberkörper hinuntergleiten.

„Dein Körper gehört mit. Du gehörst mit. Verstehst du? Selbst wenn ich dich einmal nicht mehr haben will, wirst du doch immer mir gehören. Mein! Für immer mein!... Er hat kein Recht auf dich!"

Er spürte den erhitzten Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut. „Nein! Ich will das nicht! Bitte... damals hatten wir gesagt, dass es nicht ewig währen würde. Dass wir den anderen ohne Bedenken gehen lassen würden!" 

Seine Zunge folgte nun der Spur, die seine Finger nur wenige Momente vorher hinterlassen hatten. „Ja, damals... Aber je öfter du zu mir kamst... je öfter du dich mir hingabst... umso weniger wollte ich dich eines Tages gehen lassen... wegen irgendjemand anderem!.. und nun bist du meins! Seit Wochen, seit Monaten!... selbst wenn du dich wehrst... ich werde dich mir wieder gefügig machen..." 

Mach die Augen zu und küss mich,

mach mir ruhig etwas vor.

Wenn du willst, kannst du dann gehen,

aber denk dran, ohne dich...

ohne dich bin ich verloren_.___

Verzweifelt zerrte er an den Handschellen. Sein Atem ging durch die so oft an ihm erprobten und ihn immer weiter reizenden Berührungen unbemerkt schneller. Er hatte gelernt, was ihm gefiel. Wie man ihn willig machen konnte, zumindest für eine Nacht. Aber er wollte es nicht mehr! Nicht mehr von ihm, er hatte den richtigen gefunden und er wollte ihn nicht aufgeben. Denjenigen, an dem sein ganzes Herz hing.

Doch sein Körper verriet ihn. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, sogar sein Geist. Dieses gewohnte Gefühl, diese gewohnte Umgebung, sein gewohnter Partner. So viel Sicherheit... all das hatte ihm immer Schutz geboten. Aber er wollte nicht nur Schutz, er wollte... wirkliche... wahre... Liebe. 

Die hatte er gefunden, hatte sie sich selbst eingestanden, nachdem er Monate, Jahre darunter gelitten hatte. 

Er war schließlich zu ihm gekommen, hat ihm seine Liebe gestanden. Da war ihm alles klar geworden. Er fühlte genauso. Und doch... da war etwas, was ihn zurückhielt. Im Bett des anderen... Angst... Angst verletzt zu werden. Die körperlichen Schmerzen, die ihm von Nacht zu Nacht durch sein Gegenüber zugefügt wurden, konnte er ertragen... das, was ihm dafür geboten wurde, war genug Ausgleich. Aber Liebe... Liebe ist automatisch mit Schmerzen verbunden... mit eben so viel Freude... aber diese Schmerzen sind nicht körperlich, sie sind seelisch... sie hinterlassen mehr als nur Narben.. sie hinterlassen offene Wunden... das war seine größte Angst... und sein Willen war zu schwach, es zu versuchen...

Sein Widersacher war zu stark. Das wusste er. Sie hatten zu viel Zeit miteinander verbacht. Er kannte ihn zu gut, er konnte ihm nicht mehr entkommen...

Es gab nicht mehr viel, was ihm geblieben war.

Seine Seele,... seine Seele hatte er damals an Weiß verkauft.

Sein Körper,... seinen Körper hatte er gegen das falsche Gefühl von Sicherheit eingetauscht.

Er hatte nur noch sein Herz,... sein Herz wollte er seinem Liebsten schenken.

Er wusste, er würde ihn verletzen, wenn er sagen würde, es ist aus, doch er hatte keine Wahl (selbst die hatte man ihm genommen). Aber selbst wenn er es nicht wissen würde, sein Herz würde immer ihm gehören... für immer... selbst wenn er es nicht haben wollte...

Yohji lag da, ließ die harten Stöße Ayas über sich ergehen. In Gedanken war er bei seinem Liebsten... Omi...

Es ist mir absolut egal,

ob du nur noch mit mir spielst

- Tu was du willst -

Mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu und küss mich

Mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu und küss mich

Mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu, mach die Augen zu und küss mich


End file.
